


[podfic] Local Man Returns From Trip, Discovers Boyfriend Adopted 25 Cats

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cats, Herding Cats, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, blowjob, handers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Podfic, story written by hollyand, read by barbex





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Local Man Returns From Trip, Discovers Boyfriend Adopted 25 Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878313) by [hollyand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand). 



  * Podfic of [Local Man Returns From Trip, Discovers Boyfriend Adopted 25 Cats](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7878313) written by [hollyand](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand/pseuds/hollyand), read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)

Written by [hollyand ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyand)for the prompt: _Hawke returns from a longish trip, finds his manor overrun by cats and his boyfriend conspicuously absent._

  * [Link to mp3](https://archive.org/download/AdoptedCats/adopted-cats.mp3)
  * Size: 25.1 MB
  * Duration: 18:18min




End file.
